Life With Derek Shuffleness
by SpencerReidFan89
Summary: A response to the ipod Challenge and I herby tag: Someone Stole My Cookie, MidnightBlue22, AngelOfMusic123, xobriannaxo and TalesFromAnother. If you have already been tagged...Sorry! Rated teen for a bit of language and suggestive matter!


Life With Derek Shuffleness

**Life With Derek Shuffleness!**

Yay, I got Tagged! So here's the scoop: Whoever gets tagged has to write a 10 Life with Derek blurbs while listening to ten songs on your ipod or library. There needs to be a blurb for each song. The songs have to be on shuffle and it has to be the first ten songs that are played. The Challenge is that you have to write the blurb within the time of the song. When the song is over, you have to move on! When you are done, tag five more people! I herby Tag:

Someone Stole My Cookie

MidnightBlue22

AngelOfMusic123

xobriannaxo

TalesFromAnother

So….Here we go!

**Song 1: Dangerous to Know by Hilary Duff**

Casey was sitting on her bed one rainy Saturday night doing her Physics project when Derek barged in unannounced, as usual. Casey wondered why Derek was home at 8pm on a Saturday night. Normally, he'd be on a date with his current girlfriend Sally. Her curiosity got the best of her and she asked Derek what he was doing home, he said that Sally's Grandma was in town and that they were going to go out next Saturday.

Derek sat next to Casey on the bed and asked her why she was doing homework on a Saturday night and wasted no time in informing her that the project was only due in three weeks. Casey just pretended that she didn't hear him, she couldn't stand Derek and his slackadaisical ways. She just decided that tuning him out would be better than getting grounder for fighting with him (Again!).

Derek inched closer to her and she turned to face him. She was met with a totally unexpected kiss from Derek. At first, Casey froze, then she relaxed into the kiss and made it deeper. After a couple of minutes, Casey broke the kiss and a million things were running through her mind. What if Mom and George found out? What if Sally found out that Derek cheated on her? Oh No! I'm a boyfriend stealer! What if people find out that I kissed my Step-Brother? What will people think about us?. She didn't know that she was saying her thoughts out loud until Derek said "Calm down Case! Sally never has to know, neither does anyone else. Some secrets were meant to be kept and this is one of them". With that Derek rose and walked out of the room, leaving Casey alone in her stunned silence.

**Song 2: Pain by Three Days Grace**

People always say "No Pain no Gain". This statement rings very true for Derek Venturi. It's been three months since he and his Step-Sister Casey had sex for the first time. To most people, sex is a symbol of love. For Derek and Casey it was about need, want, and pure lust. There was never any love involved in their activities. Derek was never gentle with her, his kisses were violent, passionate and filled with anger and need. He would go as hard and as fast as he could to achieve what he had come to her for in the first place, release. He needed some outlet for his anger, his mom leaving, disappointing his parents in everything he did, Sally cheating on him, and any other thing in his life that was fucked up.

It wasn't like Casey was little miss meek and innocent, she needed Derek, needed an outlet for her anger and despair. She would claw his back and grip him so hard that it left marks, sometimes she even drew blood. She would cry for him to go harder and faster to make her forget about her father beating her, being humiliated constantly on a daily basis as a kid, the pressure of trying to be perfect in every aspect of her life and other things she wanted to forget.

There was no love between them, just pain. They both needed this pain, to make them feel real, to forget their troubles for a little while. They never saw each other as brother and sister. They saw each other as an outlet, a bittersweet escape from the cruel world that surrounded them.

**Song 3: Because You Live by Jesse McCartney**

The night that Casey McDonald broke up with me was the day my world ended. When she said that she wanted a break, I was so angry that I told her that it was over for good. I Max, am officially the biggest fool in the whole province of Ontario. She was the first girl that I actually loved. She was also the first girl that ever broke my heart into a million little pieces and stomped on them. She'll never take me back after what I said to her that night. I have to move on, I have moved on. I learned so much from her, I will never regret going out with her. Because of her, I am a better person.

**Song 4: Superman by Five for Fighting**

Being me was never easy. My kids always looked up to me, I was their hero. When Derek was five, he would say that I was the strongest Daddy in the world. Then I blinked, now he is a young man of sixteen. He now thinks that I am so uncool it's not even funny and his heroes consist of rock stars. Then there's Edwin, when he was three I would play Superman with him and he said I was the best flyer in the whole universe. Now he is thirteen and spends more time with video games than he does with his own family. Then there's my little Marti, she's still 7. Marti still thinks that I am the best in the world. A part of me doesn't want her to grow up, but another part wants her to grow and experience everything that she possibly can, everything that I didn't get the opportunity to do. When Abby left, it was up to me to take care of the kids. It was just so much to live up to, I knew that I could never be a Dad and a Mom to them, no matter how much I love them. Like I said, it was never easy being me.

**Song 5: Running Up That Hill by Placebo**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be so desperate for something that has left to come back, that you would do anything to get them back? Well, I know what it's like. My step sister Casey was killed in a car accident about a month ago. I was in the car with her. We were on our way to the mall to meet Sam and Emily. A drunk driver hit us head on, Casey was killed instantly. I was forced to live with the fact that the person that I cared the most about had died while I was behind the wheel. If only I could have told her how I feel about her. It should have been me that died, not her. She didn't deserve to go the way she did. If only I could switch our places somehow, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

**Song 6: She's in Love with the Boy by Trisha Yearwood**

Marti was sitting on the front porch waiting for her boyfriend to come and pick her up. He finally pulls up in his beat up, little Honda. She's been going out with Dimi for quite some time, much to the discomfort to her father. Her father said that Dimi was never going to amount to anything and that Marti was better off without him. Nora even tried to convince George to see reason, and George would always say the same thing "No young man is good enough for my Marti!". Nora tried to tell George that he had to accept the fact that they are very much in love. She was only trying to prepare him for what was coming up. Nora thought it was best if he was let down gently.

**Song 7: So in Love with Two by Mikaila**

Lizzie McDonald is in a GINORMOUS dilemma, a problem that could change her life forever. She discovers that she is in love with her friend Jamie and her step brother Edwin. She knows that it isn't right and that it shouldn't happen, but she can't help it. If it were up to her, she would choose the both of them. Jamie is really nice to her and treats her like the princess she deserves to be treated as, but then there's Edwin. Edwin challenges her on every level. He keeps her on her toes, he makes her absolutely wild and they know each other so well. The only problem is that if she chooses Edwin is that people may not accept the fact that she feels that way about him and she could lose Edwin's friendship. If she chooses Jamie, everyone would be happy, everyone except herself. Lizzie has no idea what she should do, it can't be too hard to choose……Right?

**Song 8: Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

The day that Casey moved into the Venturi household, was the day that she realized that she was going to have to fight for what she deserved. The new arrangement was very different from what Casey was used to. Casey was used to the neat, clean and organized sophistication of girls in a condo. She then had to trade that for three new disgusting boys. In the Venturi household the motto was "What Derek wants, Derek gets". Casey didn't like this at all. Even though Derek gave her a hard time when they were teenagers, she has plenty to thank him for. Because of him, she learned how to stand up for herself, lie when necessary, retaliate with a prank, maintain a poker face and most of all, how to be a fighter.

**Song 9: I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts **

Derek couldn't believe it, today was the day that he was going to graduate from Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. Finally, after failing a grade and almost failing all of the others, he was going to get up on the stage, get his diploma and shake ol' Lassiter's hand. Senior year was very stressful for him, he almost didn't make it. If it weren't for Casey, he wouldn't be moving on today.

As he walked down the aisle with all of the other graduates, he saw his dad, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti and his mom sitting in the audience. "They must be so proud of me" he thought to himself, "Yeah, more like totally shocked that I was able to succeed". He kept walking and he started remembering things that he really didn't want to. Finding out that he had to repeat grade one, how disappointed his parents were in him when they were told, Mom and Dad fighting, mom and dad getting a divorce, blaming himself for the divorce, getting bullied by Ryan, His Dad getting remarried without asking him, his mom moving to Spain, and other things that he would prefer if he had forgotten. Then he realized that he could put all of these things behind him, start off fresh. It was time for Derek Venturi to move on, he was more than ready to break out into the unknown. His name was called and he went up onto the stage, as he walked up, a huge bucket of cafeteria chili fell all over Lassiter! Some things never change, even if it was Derek's time to move on.

**Song 10: Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers**

Jamming with D-Rock was the best feeling in the world. Derek loved that he could just lose himself in the music and forget about everything that ever annoyed him. Music was one of the few things that Derek Venturi was interested in. This included: Hot girls, his guitar, hockey, bugging Casey, pizza, Marti, crazy sandwiches, and bugging Casey. Derek loved how music made him feel, it was a feeling like no other. There are times when he should be doing something more important (like homework perhaps) and he would get a tune stuck in his head that he would just have to play. If he were stranded on a desert island, he would probably bring: his guitar, some hot girls and all the pizza he could ever eat. He couldn't help it, He just loved the feeling so much that he would do almost anything for it. He figures that it's genetic, even though his dad isn't what he'd call talent. He didn't really care, as long as he got to play music.

Alright, So that was my randomness...I had fun and I hope that whoever has been tagged has fun as well! :)

Thanks for reading, It's been real. Peace out! :)


End file.
